


Сердце продаётся отдельно (heart sold separately)

by EllenSon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenSon/pseuds/EllenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Хакён, наконец, сдаётся и заказывает CARE Bot 2.0, результат полностью отличается от того, что он себе представлял.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [heart sold separately](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794277) by [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver). 



Когда Хакён, наконец, сдаётся и заказывает CARE Bot 2.0, результат полностью отличается от того, что он себе представлял.

 

«Я не могу продолжать готовить и убираться для тебя», сказал Воншик серьёзно. «Было хорошо, когда мы жили вместе, но ты уже взрослый мужчина. Ты должен научиться заботиться о себе. Или жениться на ком-нибудь».

Хакён надулся. «Может, тогда ты выйдешь за меня?»

Журнал ударяется о его голову и падает на колени. «У меня уже есть Хонбин».

«Я бы мог быть рядом с тобой», предлагает Хакён с надеждой. «Я сексуальный и привлекательный, и не буду против твоих грязных делишек с Хонбином».

Воншик просто одаривает его холодным взглядом.

«Ну и прекрасно», проворчал Хакён, начиная листать журнал, который был брошен в него. «Это заставляет чувствовать себя ненужным».

Взгляд лучшего друга смягчился. «Ты знаешь, что это совсем не так.»

«Или же я могу просто заплатить кому-нибудь, чтобы он делал это для меня», Небрежно говорит Хакён, до того, как — не дай Боже — Воншик скажет что-то _ещё_. «Смотри!» Он тычет пальцем в открытый журнал на коленях. «Они выпустили новую версию CARE Bot. Может быть, я возьму одного из них».

Воншик повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на глянцевую рекламу, поправляя очки на носу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. «Хм», все, что он сказал, пробежавшись глазами по инструкции. «Модернизированная система, полностью настраиваемая, с установленным ИИ-7 (искусственный интеллект) — Ничего себе, это самообучаемый ИИ! Не Джехван ли приобрёл себе одного из них в последний раз? Это был CARE Bot 1.2, не так ли... Но этот робот воистину революционный в своем дизайне...»

Хакён ждёт. За 20 лет дружбы он научился различать, когда он просто разговаривает с ним, или же когда он включает режим инженера, сам у себя на уме. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и положил ноги на колени Воншика, наблюдая за увлеченным другом.

Плохо конечно, что Воншик окончательно переезжает — но он нашел Хонбина, и неважно насколько им было комфортно жить вместе (с тех пор как они внезапно стали соседями во время обучения в академии), Хакён не будет стоять между его другом и счастьем всей жизни. Даже если он сам в это не верит.

«Знаешь что?» сказал, наконец-то, Воншик, надев очки обратно на голову. «Этот CARE Bot и правда должен работать».

Лицо Хакёна расплылось широкой улыбкой.

~*~

AT3019-75 прибывает через три дня. Он красивый, ещё красивее, чем мог представить Хакён. Конечно, когда он заполнял форму, то проверил галочки напротив предпочтений (рост: выше среднего; внешность: наилучшая), но увидев CARE Bot 2.0 вживую…

«Доставка для мистера Ча Хакёна», объявил его бот, когда Хакён открыл дверь. «Могу ли я проверить ваш заказ, пожалуйста?»Хакён уставился на своего бота с полуоткрытым ртом. Шёлковые тёмно-золотистые волосы, проверено. Широкие плечи, глубокий пронзительный взгляд и голос ангела. Он высокий, немного выше, чем Хакён, с тонкими длинными ногами и с ним приятно и комфортно. Он _прекрасен_.

Его бот прочищает своё — его? — горло. «Мистер Ча Хакён. Мне необходимо проверить ваш заказ, пожалуйста».

Хакён встряхнулся. «Ах — конечно, ммм. Вот.». Он протягивает правую руку к своему боту, который берет большой палец и прижимает к сканеру. После двух положительных сигналов и электронной подписи, сканер убирается.

«Доставка завершена. Гарантия действительна в течение одного года со дня покупки. Она включает в себя повреждения из-за стихийных бедствий, сбоев программного обеспечения или физических дефектов, которые могут появиться от самого CARE Bot, в течении этого времени. Если CARE Bot не исправен, вы можете потребовать замену или полный возврат».

Когда дополнительная информация прекращается, Хакён неловко прочищает горло. «Э-э. Не хочешь ли войти?»

«Это было бы замечательно», его бот отвечает вежливо и наклоняется, чтобы снять ботинки. Его брюки тянутся при движении, показывая линии идеально упругого и округлого зада. Хакён сглотнул. Конечно же, сейчас они производят их как следует.

В попытке отвлечься на что-то другое, Хакён выпаливает, «Как часто мне нужно обновлять тебя? У моего друга, Джехвана, тоже есть CARE Bot, и он должен обновляться каждый месяц или около того». Он пытается выдавить беззаботный смех. «По правде, технологии…»

Бот равнодушно смотрит на него, и Хакён торопливо пятится под действием этого взгляда. «Конечно, не то, чтобы проблема в перевозке, мне просто нужно знать заранее, чтобы я мог одолжить машину — »

«Мой ИИ полностью функциональный и саморазвивающийся», бот прерывается, до того как Хакён сможет полностью осознать. «В отличии от более ранних версий, меня не нужно будет отправлять на регулярные обновления».

«…Что это значит?» Непонимающе говорит Хакён. Его оправданием становятся 8:30 утра.

Незаметная ухмылка приподнимает уголки губ бота. «Это означает, что я обновляюсь благодаря обучаемости. В некотором смысле, можно думать об этом, как об автоматическом обновлении». Его улыбка становится хищной. «Нет предела тому, чему я могу… _научиться_ ».

Хакён нервно сглатывает и ежится возле открытой двери. «Сюда, пожалуйста». Его голос получился подавленным.

Бот дарит ему еще одну лёгкую улыбку — Хакён начинает думать о нём, как о своей версии с ухмылкой — и заходит мимо него в квартиру. Он проходит слишком близко, задевая рукой Хакёна. Хакён забывает дышать.

Вау. Его бот _шикарен_.


	2. Chapter 2

«А это гостиная... Она небольшая, но уютная» – бот выглядит слегка большим для его квартиры, изумлённо думает Хакён, или, может быть, это просто его аура, которая как будто высасывает весь доступный воздух.

Он чувствует себя неловко, показывая боту его крошечную и грязную квартиру, но остальные просто спокойно ходят за ним и молча собирают старые подушки Хакёна на диване с просевшими пружинами, а также валяющиеся на полу пустые чашки из-под рамёна.

Хакён наблюдает за его взглядом, направленным на пустые чашки и вынужденно говорит: «Э-э. У меня нет времени готовить».

«Или, по-видимому, прибираться, – заметил бот, – но для этого вы меня и приобрели». Он изучает его лицо: «Ты смущён».

«Что? – выпалил Хакён, готовясь отрицать, несмотря на покрасневшее лицо, – почему это я должен стыдиться?»

«Потому что, даже если я простой бот, вам стыдно, что дом в таком состоянии» – тупой ответ. «Не беспокойтесь, я смогу всё легко исправить. Вам больше не нужно стыдиться».

Хакён трёт своё горящее лицо: «Я что, просто поменял одного раздражающе проницательного лучшего друга на другого?» Он ткнул пальцем в бота: «И вы оба не фильтруете свою речь?»

Бот игнорирует его, обращая своё внимание на кухонный островок позади него: «Это ваша кухня? Очень чистая».

Хакён прячет лицо своими руками.

«Да, – решительно говорит бот, проходя на кухню, – и хорошо оборудованная. Я смогу с этим работать». Он смотрит на Хакёна, его губы резко вздрагивают. Выражение его лица совершенно наивно, когда он спрашивает: "Вы когда-нибудь использовали это?"

«Ты прикалываешься надо мной?» – подозрительно говорит Хакён: «Я не уверен, что указывал “дерзкий”, когда заполнял форму заказа».

Бот ухмыльнулся: «Да, но ты запросил установить Emocodex. Это даёт мне возможность испытывать весь спектр человеческих эмоций. Приятный бонус – развитие полноценной личности».

Хакён хмуро смотрит на него: «Я уже об этом жалею».

Выражение лица бота лишено эмоций, когда он говорит: «Если ты не находишь меня удовлетворительным, то всегда можешь обменять без дополнительной платы доставки за доставку в первые 30 дней со дня покупки».

«Это шутка, – поспешно говорит Хакён, – в любом случае, что они сделают с тобой, если пошлю обратно? Разберут на запчасти?»

Молчание говорит само за себя. У Хакёна бегут мурашки, и он быстро меняет тему.

«А это – Боже! Мимси, что я тебе говорил по поводу выскакивания на людей!» – Кошка появляется из ниоткуда и делает рывок к боту, подходит и трётся о него, громко мурлыкая всю дорогу.

«О?» – Хакён наблюдает: «Ты ей понравился».

Внезапно, вид бота изменился, его выражение лица становится более живым и открытым, когда он гладит голову Мимси. Она счастливо выгибается навстречу прикосновениям и мурлычет ещё громче. Он засмеялся. Какой неожиданный и восхищённый звук: «И она мне понравилась» – он выпрямился и стряхнул пыль с рук: «На самом деле, мне много чего нравится в этом месте».

Он не отводит свой взгляд от Хакёна.

Сердце последнего замерло.

~*~

«Доброе утро, господин Ча Хакён. Пора вставать».

Мутный от сна, мозг Хакёна рассеяно замечает, что звонок будильника изменен. Какой айдол приветствует на этой неделе? У него такой приятный и нежный голос.

«Господин Ча Хакён? Если вы продолжите спать, то опоздаете на работу».

Звук такой объемный, словно источник находится в его комнате. Как удивительно, что технологии развились до такой степени, когда виртуальность кажется всё более, и более реальной. Звук сопровождается даже теплой рукой, которая прикасается к его плечу и переворачивает так, чтобы мерцание в тёмно-коричневых глазах…

«Ыааагхк!» – вскрикивает Хакён, хватаясь за простыни и, пытаясь спасти то, что осталось от его достоинства. Мозг безумно пытается оценить уровень повреждения. На сколько он одет? Штаны от пижамы надеты? Куда делась его рубаха? Почему он думал, что спать в _боксерах_ хорошая идея?

Его бот бесстрастно смотрит в ответ, похоже совершенно не заботясь, что ввёл Хакёна в панику.

«Что ты здесь делаешь?» – Хакён требует ответа, держа одеяло у груди.

«Я бужу вас, – терпеливо объясняет бот, – ваша работа начнётся в восемь часов, сейчас уже семь часов пятнадцать минут».

«Ты не можешь просто – вот так вторгаться сюда! Что, если бы я занимался… чем-то другим?»

«Чем бы вы могли заниматься?»

Хакён краснеет: «Ты знаешь… разными вещами».

«Я не – »

«В любом случае, – торопливо прерывает Хакён, – с этого момента ты должен стучать, перед тем как войти. А не просто вваливаться сюда, когда я сплю. И не называй меня господином, – добавляет он запоздало, – ты говоришь, как дворецкий из 19-го века».

«Конечно, мистер Ча Хакён».

«Нет, – он чувствует, что начинает болеть голова, – не мог бы ты называть меня просто Хакён?»

«Конечно, Хакён».

Десять минут спустя, он принял душ и переоделся, и теперь застенчиво сидит за обеденным столом, чувствуя себя виноватым в том, что вспылил утром. Бот, кажется, не возмущён его выходкой, вместо этого он возится на кухне. От плиты идёт невероятный запах и слышно кипение из горшочка.

«У меня есть горшок?» – он громко удивился.

«Да, несколько. У вас также есть кастрюля, духовка, миксер и различные соковыжималки и блендеры».

Конечно, Воншик ведь готовил. Хонбин превратил его в фанатика здорового питания.

Какой-то звон посуды на кухне, и перед ним ставится каменная миска с тушеным мясом и кимчи. Блюдо горячее, с пылу с жару, аромат кимчи удивительно терпкий и кислый. Всё, что Хакён может сделать – смотреть с изумлением. После питания холодным йогуртом, хлебом с маслом и мюслями (самое легкое в приготовлении), горячий завтрак – предел его мечтаний.

«Это всё, что было в вашем холодильнике, – бот говорит укоризненно, зачерпывая рис в аккуратную миску и ставит её перед Хакёном, – в следующий раз, я сам буду делать покупки для вас. Вы не притронулись к другим блюдам, попробуйте их с рисом».

«Это невероятно, – хрипло говорит Хакён, толкая в рот палочку с рисом и запихивает следом кимчи, – как хорошо, спасибо».

Бот выглядит довольным.

Это немного неудобно заправляться, в то время как его бот смотрит на него, не моргая, с другого конца стола и, казалось бы, вносит его ответы в список; но он легко отвлекается на рагу, которое, несомненно, лучшее Кимчиччигэ, что он когда-либо пробовал. Вскоре он доедает свой суп (берёт за край чаши и делает последний глоток) и кладет свои палочки на пустую миску.

«Я помою» – уверяет бот, передавая ему портфель.

«Спасибо, – он говорит благоговейно, продолжая думать о кимчи, – это было невероятно».

Его бот улыбается.

Он провожает Хакёна до двери и смотрит, как тот обувается: «Ну, – неуверенно говорит Хакён, – я ухожу на работу».

«Хорошего дня, Хакён» – говорит бот.

«И тебе, – Хакён запинается, когда понимает, что у бота до сих пор нет имени, – как мне тебя называть?»

«Мой серийный номер – AT3019-75».

«Не могу же я так тебя называть, – с ужасом говорит Хакён. Он напрягает мозги, чтобы придумать имя, – тогда, ты можешь быть Тэгуном, – решает он. – Это имя моего лучшего друга из детского сада. Мы потеряли связь, когда он улетел в Америку. Но вы оба серьёзные и держитесь на расстоянии».

Его бот – Тэгун – удивленно поднимает бровь. Но всё же выглядит гордым, что у него теперь есть имя: «Удачи, Хакён».

«Увидимся, Тэгун».

Хакён наклоняется, чтобы поднять свой портфель, и, когда он разгибается снова, удивляется мягкому поцелую в щеку. Невольно его рука тянется к щеке.

Он, вероятно, что-то бормочет, но всё, о чем он может думать по пути на работу – воспоминание о поцелуе и улыбка Тэгуна: маленькая и привлекательная, как раз перед его уходом.


	3. Chapter 3

Они достаточно легко вливаются в рутину.

Утром Тэгун вежливо стучит в дверь Хакёна и ждёт ответного ворчания с кровати, только после этого, он быстро и тихо входит, чтобы осторожно разбудить Хакёна. Как только Хакён понимает, что бот намного эффективнее телефона (и пятерых других будильников, разбросанных по комнате), он официально назначает Тэгуна будильником и учит, как говорить слащавые однострочные фразы, чтобы разбудить утром. (Тэгун делает это, но с большой неохотой).

Когда Хакён выходит из душа, Тэгун всегда успевает накрыть на стол. Заметив, насколько хорошо пошли тушеное мясо и кимчи, Тэгун добавляет ещё больше корейских блюд в свой арсенал. (Также он запас достаточное количество гарнира, чтобы накормить армию).

Хакён уходит на работу в семь тридцать. Тэгун настаивает на прощальном поцелуе в дверях. (Хакён подозревает, что Тэгуну просто нравится наблюдать, как он краснеет). Обычно он проводит свои дни на работе, думая о том, чем Тэгун занят, а также сравнивает обеды, которые он покупает в столовой с едой, которую берёт из дома (они и рядом не стояли).

Он никогда раньше не был так пунктуален, уходя из офиса, но мысль о возвращении к приготовленному домашнему ужину и лёгкие улыбки Тэгуна вдохновляют его. («Так что, путь к сердцу Ча Хакёна лежит через его желудок.», «Заткнись и дай мне поесть.»)

После еды они обычно вместе сидят на диване. Хакён любит класть ноги на колени Тэгуна или прислоняться к его руке, когда возится со своим телефоном или читает книгу, или рассказывает об очередной ужасной вещи, которую сделал его босс, и Тэгун слушает. Телевизор может быть выключен или включён, либо они могут слушать одного из многих джазовых или K-поп альбомов Хакёна (его преступное удовольствие). Иногда Тэгун поёт и своим голосом гипнотизирует Хакёна. Временами, когда Хакён чувствует себя особенно вдохновенно, он встает и танцует под музыку. Только немного. Когда Хакён движется, взгляд Тэгуна темнеет и становится спокойным, сосредотачиваясь на его теле, улавливая каждое движение. После всего этого, он наливает раскрасневшемуся и запыхавшемуся Хакёну воды и, не сводя глаз, смотрит как тот опустошает стакан. (Хакён старается не проделывать такое слишком часто. Это лишает его дыхания намного сильнее, чем хотелось бы.)

Иногда, когда Хакён слишком устает, они спокойно сидят, пока он не уснёт. В те моменты Тэгун особо нежен, и Хакён никогда не замечает, как оказывается в своей комнате, уложенным в кровать.

Ночью, после того, как он дожидается и переносит Хакёна, Тэгун засыпает в той комнате, в которой раньше жил Воншик. («Ты спишь?», «Это больше похоже на отдых.», «И заряжаешься энергией?», «Я ничего не получаю.»)

Его квартира блестит от чистоты. А холодильник до отказа набит свежими фруктами, овощами и гарнирами. Мимси рада тому, что кто-то ещё, очевидно, обожает её так же, как и Хакён, но этот кто-то может проводить большую часть своего времени дома, кормя и лаская её (понятно, что самое главное).

Бывают моменты, когда возвращаясь к Тэгуну, Хакён чувствует, что идёт к кому-то особенному – тому, кто не выключает свет и всегда накрывает на стол. Бывает, что Тэгун смотрит на Хакёна смесью нежности и раздражения, когда тот говорит что-то глупое, но он улыбается в ответ и в животе разливается тепло. Это словно вернуться домой.

Можно почти с легкостью забыть о сущности Тэгуна. А память Хакёна никогда не была хорошей.

~*~

Это происходит в одну из тех ночей.

Они сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, потому что Хакён никогда не думал, что надо приобрести диван, который может вместить двух человек, а не одного с половиной. Он уже почти на коленях Тэгуна, но ему кажется, что бот не против. Тот никогда не возражает по поводу такой близости, просто устраивает Хакёна поудобнее, словно невероятно большой мешок фасоли.

Хакён постоянно ерзает, потому что смотрит на рецепты, волнуясь от мыслей о следующем блюде, которое ему приготовят. Тэгун издает многострадальные звуки, но его легкая улыбка говорит Хакёну, что на самом деле он не это имел в виду.

«Как насчет этого? – он говорит, растянувшись на Тэгуне, а головой упирается в подлокотник дивана, – мне нравится ччимдак».

«Тебе нравится всё» – замечает Тэгун, чьи глаза устремлены в книгу. Он перелистывает страницу.

Хакён притворяется, что не слышит его: «Ты должен приготовить это с карри! И, может, добавишь побольше моркови, картофеля и _лука_ , лук не может ничего испортить. Ох! – он вскрикивает от внезапной мысли, – мне ещё понравились соленые огурцы, которые ты сделал в прошлый четверг. Есть ли возможность добавить больше специй? Им не хватало немного... пикантности».

«Можно подумать, что я кормлю стаю голодных волков» – отвечает Тэгун, слегка ударяя по колену Хакёна, как бы предупреждая.

«Нет, – с гордостью говорит Хакён, – только одного». Он резко двинулся на колени Тэгуна, озарив своей самой очаровательной улыбкой, тем самым повернувшись к его лицу. Он не понимает, что своим движением скинул книгу рецептов на пол, и что Тэгун наклонился поднять её. Поэтому, когда Хакён поднимается, Тэгун уже склонился над ней. И так, они оказались ближе, чем когда-либо прежде.

И ни один из них не двигается.

В глубине души, Хакён смутно осознавал, что искусственное тепло тела Тэгуна сжигает его, а сердце колотится, звон которого громко отдается в ушах. Но он не может сдвинуться – взгляд Тэгуна поймал его. Жарко. Жарче, чем когда-либо, и Хакён может только беспомощно оглядываться.

«Хакён…» – выдыхает Тэгун, мягким и гипнотизирующим голосом. Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть боязливое животное, он медленно двигается ближе: «Могу ли я…?»

Хакён облизывает свои губы и взгляд Тэгуна следует за движением. В голове кружится; лицо Тэгуна так близко, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного, смотрит так, словно он тот, кто дорог для него, невероятно заветный. Что-то тяжело бухает в груди.

«Да» – шепчет он и сокращает расстояние между ними.

Губы Тэгуна мягкие, очень нежные. Хакён легко открывается под ними, словно лепестки, раскрывающиеся для солнца.

~*~

«И как новое приобретение относится к тебе?» – с усмешкой спрашивает Воншик. Они собрались поужинать в любимой рамённой Хакёна – это первая ночь, когда Хакён ест вне дома. Воншик заказывает два напитка и возвращается, ухмыляясь Хакёну: «Джехван говорит, что это своего рода опыт – испытать на себе заботу CARE Bot».

Хакён давится своей лапшой: «Что, – он говорит хриплым голосом, – о какой заботе мы сейчас говорим?»

Воншик на мгновение выглядит растерянным. И тогда он наносит удар своим возмущенным выражением лица: «А о какой заботе _ты_ сейчас думаешь?»

Хакён краснеет: «Э-э…»

«Не отвечай, – Воншик хватает бутылку соджу, которую официантка поставила на стол и наливает в две стопки, – притворюсь, что никогда не спрашивал». Он хватает ближнюю стопку, небрежно чокается с Хакёном, и опрокидывает содержимое за раз.

«Завязывай со своей скромностью!» – говорит Хакён сердито, хотя его сердце быстро бьется. Он поднимает другую стопку: «Не похоже, что ты не в курсе, для чего все используют своих CARE ботов».

«Конечно знаю! – восклицает Воншик, – готовят еду, убираются и общаются» – завёл он рекламную шарманку.

Хакён смотрит на него искоса: «Прошло двадцать лет, и я до сих пор не могу понять, ты правда не понимаешь, или просто притворяешься невинным».

Воншик застенчиво затрепетал ресницами, ну совершенная невинность: «Так что, ты и правда не знаешь или просто притворяешься благородным?»

Хакён смотрит: «Если ты спрашиваешь, использовал ли я бота, которого купил… (Воншик хихикает над двусмысленностью этого выражения, потому что в действительности ему двенадцать лет), – чтобы готовить, убирать и делать всё, что и мой лучший друг обычно делал для меня; если ты спрашиваешь, использовал ли этого бота для секса, который я, – Хакён держит палец, потому что это важно для выяснения, – кстати, могу легко получить в любом баре, тогда, ответ нет.»

Он иссушает свою стопку, не обращая внимания на фантомное покалывания губ. Это был просто поцелуй, он спорит с самим собой. _Воншик никогда не отстанет от него, если узнает._ И поэтому он не будет делать этого; убеждает сам себя.

«Ты действительно на взводе, – замечает Воншик, – не думаю, что раньше слышал от тебя так много лишнего текста. В самом деле, я даже не догадываюсь о том, что ты пытаешься сказать».

Хакён хмурится и вливает в себя ещё один глоток соджу.

«Значит, твои намерения по отношению к боту совершенно невинны, – Воншик упорно продолжает, потому что одна из его худших привычек – он никогда не знает, когда нужно перевести тему разговора, – твой полностью настроенный бот, запрограммирован для твоих нужд, для всего, чего ты попросишь…»

«Разве вообще возможно думать о боте? – Хакён прерывает, раздражаясь от слов Воншика, – они роботы. Мы люди» – ведь очевидно, что он вспомнил бы этот важный факт тогда, когда Тэгун вдыхал в его губы. _«Заткнись»_ – сказал он своему мозгу.

«Ты будешь удивлён, – Воншик делает ещё один глоток соджу, прежде чем ставит свою стопку на стол и наклоняется вперед, понизив голос до шепота, – мой коллега, Сонгю, заполучил одного из самых ранних функционирующих моделей. Он даже не был столь продвинутым, как модель которую приобрёл ты. Так что у него были только все основные функции – уборка, приготовление пищи, объятия и общение со своим владельцем. Но Сонгю был одинок, и с ним был CARE Bot. И прежде, чем он осознал... бац!» – Воншик ударил кулаком правой руки об стол, Хакён чуть не схлопотал сердечный приступ.

«Что случилось?» – шепчет он в страхе.

«Он влюбился, – у Воншика грозное выражение лиц, – он совершил ошибку, забыв, что купил простого робота».

Хакён думает о лёгких улыбках Тэгуна, его теплом взгляде о том, как они синхронно дышали, как смотрели друг на друга, прежде чем поцеловались. Что-то в сердце оборвалось, словно предупреждение.

«И теперь мы должны помнить, что твой… – продолжает Воншик, не обращая внимания на страдания Хакёна, – робот, который у тебя более продвинутый, чем был у Сонгю, и ты... – он смотрит на Хакёна с нежностью, и снова говорит, но голосом более мягким, – твое одиночество намного сильнее одиночества Сонгю».

Это слишком. Он перешёл границу.

В ответ Хакён вспыхивает гневом, забывая о том, что они говорят о Тэгуне: «Я _не_ одинок, – говорит он отчаянно, – не одинок».

«Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Хакён» – его лучший друг говорит честно. «Ты не должен так же…» – его голос обрывается из-за предупреждающего выражения Хакёна: как он смеет об этом говорить. Воншик меняет тему: «И я больше не могу быть с тобой так часто» – заканчивает он взамен.

В глазах Воншика извинения. Хакён смотрит упрямо в ответ, отказываясь допускать или признать что-либо. Он не думал об этом уже несколько месяцев. Он исцелился, да? Почему Воншик настойчиво ворошит прошлое?

Воншик вздыхает, когда Хакён ничего не отвечает: «Только будь осторожен, и не делай ничего, о чём пожалеешь».

Хакён опрокидывает остаток соджу в своей стопке и встает: «Перестань беспокоиться, Воншик, –его голос слаб, – я знаю свои пределы».

«Конечно, знаешь, – Воншик кидает какое-то количество вон на стол и тоже встает, – хочешь, отправлю тебя домой? Я вызову такси».

«Нет, спасибо, – говорит Хакён, – мне нужно прогуляться. Подышать свежим воздухом».

Глаза Воншика сузились, но он не спорит с ним: «Не возвращайся домой слишком поздно».

Они расстаются на станции метро.

Хакён идёт в клуб.


End file.
